


[Podfic] Hit Me With Your Best Shot

by sisi_rambles



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Sasuke is actually eighteen the first time he looks at Sakura and realises abruptly that he wants her.





	[Podfic] Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hit Me With Your Best Shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281052) by [Tozette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tozette/pseuds/Tozette). 



Length: 00:25:09

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Naruto/Hit%20Me%20With%20Your%20Best%20Shot.mp3) (18 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Naruto/Hit%20Me%20With%20Your%20Best%20Shot.m4b) (12 MB) 


End file.
